inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WildDreamer
InshaAllah! And, khair Mubarik. ^^ ANIME FREAK 01 17:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Ai no Iku Yo page The page "Ai no Iku Yo" that you created has been deleted. This is because that song is not '''an official GO character song. This song was released in 2009 as part of Mamoru Miyano's debut album as a singer; "Break." [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'''木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 13:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) oh thank you for telling me that. I saw on youtube and thought it was real, sorry :p. Character Profile Please check this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character And follow the coding so that you can add it in your profile page :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Videos No, because all the videos on this wiki are from youtube and youtube is banned in Pak for the moment (btw plz remember to sign your messeges) Taha1921 13:14, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Must be a fake rumour cause it's not but i use a hotspot sheild to go to youtube anyway XD Taha1921 13:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi WaAlaikum Salam! How are you? I'm also glad to know that Pakistani girls other than me also like soccer and Inazuma Eleven! Yes, InshaAllah we'll be great friends! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. Same here, exams. I was working on the Ie story. I won't be online from 12th, I guess, to 31st of May. See you soon, Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Assalaam-o-Alaikum. I hope you're doing well. So, when are you mostly online? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem, as my exams will end on 31st, InshaAllah. AllahHafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 04:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Walaikum assalam Wild. They were quite easy infact but i feel cambridge is trying to screw us >_> In islamiat they gave a new question totaly out of syllabus which led to a lot of my friends sending complaints to cambridge. In History they gave a question from the old pattern which was rather confusing as to how we should answer it. But i'm expecting an 'A' inshallah in both Pak studies and Islamiat :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:10, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Wa-Alaikum Salam. Good! I hope they went really well! Ah and as for mine, they were good. Actually, I had studied beore and moreover I'm not taking that much tension as I am gonna join another school., InshaAllah. I am gonna skip the 8th grade and study in the 9th grade, for the administration said that I should better join the 9th one( although I'm not even 12). And as for those duites, then best of luck! After all, no human can keep us Pakistanis away from work! Yeah, Ramzan sure is great! But do pray that I don't get sick this time! I hope to see you soon anywhere here! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah and one more thing, it's my habit to take studies seriously. And it's the first time I didn't take tension. You know what sjumping a class means, right? I have to cover up a lot of lessons, and after all, when you do O-levels a lot of marks get deducted when you do FSC. And that's what I am gonna do, InshaAllah, beating the previous record. So, I am gonna change my system, and as a science student, I will have to spend 4-5 hours daily studying during the vacations(easy). But I know I can do it(InshaAllah):D. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:07, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, yeah that's true. No other instituition other than Agha Khan will accept you if you. That's why I am changing my system, although all said that I am gonna break those records if I I continue doing O-levels. Actually, the girl who broke my city's 20 year-old record in O-levels was one of my seniors, and a good friend of mine. But I think A-levels is the best option for those who wanna go abroad. ANIMEFREAK01 06:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The last ICC Champions' Trophy is gonna start from today!!!!!!!!!!! Yahoo!!!! Lets pray for our victory! May Pakistan make win, Amen! ANIMEFREAK01 06:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) InshaAllah. My prayers are with you. Actually, I don't wanna go abroad, although a lot of my famiy members live in different countries, for I wanna learn to survive here first. I have got some German friends in my school, and they are good. For the match, we lost, but our bowlers rocked the world! ANIME FREAK 01 05:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :( WildDreamer, you know what happened today, right? I, I still can't believe it. Today, my heart is crying.This might sound strange, but, as we are made up of the same clay, you might be able to understand it, I had planned to visit Ziarat after O-levels/ Matriculation, but......... Now, will I never be able to see those books which my Quaid used to read. Will I never be able to walk in those corridors where my Quaid used to walk? ANIME FREAK 01 05:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh my God! I think that I anyone who ays Pakistan will be separated (Naozbillah) has no right to be called a Pakistani. InshaAllah, until 2015, we will be the next Asian Tiger, and I mean it! ANIME FREAK 01 12:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The best Asian country. ANIME FREAK 01 06:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Thank you Wild i appreciate it :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 07:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, and the ICC Champions Trophy was a disaster for us!!!! ANIME FREAK 01 11:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Woah. Today, I tried to watch Khabarnaak online, just to find that the audio was gone. I had nearly decided to buy new speakers when I realized that the volume had been set to mute :p I LOVE PAKISTAN 12:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Haha don't worry about it, i was actually really confused when reading it. Well I'll remove it now ok bye :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but not complete. He creates suspense in an interesting way. I remmeber that in Khabarnaak his dummy said after elections, " I am so happy that I will almost burst! There are fireworks inside me!" 15:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Woah, you have got so much to do. I have to study a lot. Today, something very bad happened in the northern areas............... I LOVE PAKISTAN 15:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes, my rayers are with them too. May their souls rest in peace, Amen. 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Something bad happened today in Quetta. Seriously, why is it always us? 16:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think we should not believe that Pakistan is like some other country. I mean, c'mon! This is OUR country. There's none like it.. WE ARE THE FIRST NUCLEAR POWER! IshaAllah, next Ramzan we'll see that everything is good, because things get worse to get best. 12:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Template You aren't allowed to use the character template on your user page, use this template instead: The Genda_Koujirou part stays in there. If you don't change it, an admin will remove it Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 22:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Well, I will be 16 now so, if you are sixteen too, then you are older than me~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Birthday Hii, WildDreamer! Thank you so much!!!! <3 The problem is that I don't come on this account often anymore... ^^; You can find me at User:-Raimei Astatos-. ;3 Thanks again~! <3 - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 16:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you very much!! :D I couldn't resist to join the wiki today, got the time to xD Thank you again ;) SnowyBoy❄ 13:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC)